deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kirby VS Sans
Kirby VS Sans is the KirbyPKMNMaster's 2nd Death Battle. It features Kirby from the Kirby series VS Sans from Undertale. Desciption These two characters are lovable and care for their food, but don't underestimate them, they can be REALLY powerful. Interlude Kirby: Well I FINALLY GOT TO IT KIDS! Now since no one voted in my poll, which I did not expect, I guess it is time to reveal the new host.. ??: Well I came. What now. Kirby: Are you ready? ?: For what? Kirby: For helping with this Chara. Chara: Fine then. You insist. Kirby: You got me, Kirby, the pink puffball from Dream Land. Chara: and Sans, the comedic skeleton. Kirby: You know them well. Chara: They're in like, 20 fights. Kirby: And we settle this in a DEATH BATTLE! Kirby (Plays Music at Right) Kirby: In 1992, the greatest creation was born. (Music stops) Chara: That's your opinion. Kirby: But LOOK AT HIM! Chara: Look at you. You're basically Kirby. (Silence) (Music continues) Kirby: As I was saying, Kirby is probably one of the strongest beings in fiction. With his ability to eat almost anything and copy abilities, Kirby is a force to be reckoned with. Chara: He has a lot of copy abilities, specifically: Animal, Archer, Backdrop, Ball, Balloon, Beetle, Bell, Bomb, Bubble, Burning, Circus, Clean, Cook, Copy, Crash, Cupid, Cutter, Doctor, ESP, Fighter, Fire, Freeze, Ghost, Hammer, Hi-Jump, Ice, Jet, Laser, Leaf, Light, Magic, Metal, Mike, Mini, Mirror, Missile, Needle, Ninja, Paint, Parsol, Plasma, Poison, Sleep, Smash Bros, Spark, Spear, Stone, Suplex, Sword, Throw, Tornado, UFO, Water, Wheel, Wheelie Rider Whip, Wing, and Yo Yo. Kirby: Kirby also has access to Super Abilities. These are Ultra Sword, Monster Flame, Flare Beam, Snow Bowl, and Grand Hammer. Chara: However, Kirby has access to ancient relics. (Cuse the Strongest Warrior in the Galaxy) Kirby: The Warp Star is a star that Kirby rides by calling on his Cell Phone. It goes at extreme speeds. Chara: The Star Rod is a legendary relic used to defeat Nightmare. He can spin to reflect projectiles and fire mini stars. Kirby: The Love-Love Stick is another legendary relic made of Heart Stars. It is the same as the Star Rod but cannot reflect. It shoots stars instead of hearts. Chara: The Rainbow Sword deflects projectiles and works as a sword. Kirby: The Triple Star shoots a star from it. It can be aimed. Chara: And finally, the Crystal Shard Gun shoots the 72 Crystal Shards. Kirby: Kirby can summon helpers and use elemental swords and bombs. Chara: But there are two more things we need to talk about. Kirby: When Kirby eats a Miracle Fruit, he becomes Hypernova, able to inhale just about anything in SECONDS! Chara: And the Robobot armor is a giant robot mech that can punch, smash, hover, and copy abilities. Kirby: Kirby can also fly. Chara: Kirby can cause earthquakes by punching the ground, throw a frying pan to the sun and back, crack Popstar in half, survive this, redirect a meteor with small cannonballs, drill through a planet sized machine with the Robobot's drill, survive black holes, and most importantly, beat god-like beings such as Magolor and Galacta Knight. Kirby: Kirby is not without his flaws though. He is manipulated easily. He is still young and is not very intelligent. He is ALWAYS hungry. His copy abilities can expire, and he is very light. Kirby an be launchd with little effort. Chara: Overall, Kirby is a force to be reckoned with, inhaling and destroying everything. Kirby: I find it weird that I'm basically talking about myself. "Poyo!"- Kirby Sans Kirby: Sans the Skeleton is the hit character from- Sans: Hey Kirby. Kirby: Sans! Don't you see I'm busy! Sans: Thought I'd help. I mean, you'r working yourself down to the bone! (Sans shrugs) Kirby: Fine. (leaves, leaving Sans and Chara in the same room) Chara: Sans is from a game known as Undertale, which everyone loves for some reason. Sans: So does Kirby. It's just like how he likes.. Kirby: You know I can still hear you. Sans: You don't tell me what to do Kirby. Kirby: Since when? Sans: Since now. (Plays Megalovania) Chara: Can you settle this later? (silence) Kirby: Sans can teleport, and throw bones around.There are also Blue Bones, which do nothing if you stay still. He can use his karma to poison enemies and can manipulate someone's soul to a BLUE SOUL. Sans: But Sans is known for his Gaster Blasters. They shoot out lasers, like actual blasters, and he can summon A LOT. Chara: If you spare him, you- Sans: GET DUNKED ON! (throws a basketball at Kirby) Kirby: Ow. Chara: But smiley trashbag is not without his flaws. He has 1HP and 1DF. He probably cannot survive a hit. He is too lazy to do anything, and even falls asleep during his battle, resulting in his death. He also mocks the player. Kirby: Overall, if you killed, you are going to have a bad time. "Get Dunked On!" -Sans Interlude Chara: Alright. Our combatants are set, let's settle this battle once and for all. Kirby and Sans: IT IS TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! FIGHT Kirby is seen walking out of the giant door. He just committed mass genocide in the ruins. Kirby: Poyo! Kirby noticed a tall lanky skeleton. Papyrus: YOU SHALL BE CAPTURED BY THE GREAT- Kirby became sword and slashed Papyrus in half. (music stops) Sans: You aren't a human or a monster. Whatever you are.... YOU ARE GONNA HAVE A BAD TIME. Sans summoned six Gaster Blasters and fired them. It looked like he hit Kirby. Sans: Too easy. Suddenly, Kirby jumped out as Hammer Kirby. Kirby: Hiiyah! Sans teleported away. Sans: You're gonna have to try a little harder than that. Kirby's soul changed from pink to blue. Kirby was launched across the forest. Kirby landed on the Warp Star. Kirby: Poyo! Kirby became Bell and rode toward Sans at light speed. Sans: That's fast. Kirby jumped off. The Warp Star kept flying and exploded the forest. Sans teleported to Waterfall. Sans: Now I need to- Kirby flew in the Robobot toward Sans. Kirby: Poyo! Sans avoided its flamethrowers and ice shooters. He started to get tired. Sans trapped Kirby in a bone cage. Sans: Try getting out of that. Kirby suddenly glew rainbow. He became Hypernova. Kirby: HIYAAH! He ate the bone cage, Sans, Undyne, Mettaton- basically the whole Underground. Kirby: Poyo! KO Kirby is seen dancing. The barrier is shattered. After Fight Chara: He's the weakest enemy for a reason. Kirby: While Sans can teleport from Kirby's attacks, Sans cannot survive. Chara: Hypernova is strong enough to suck in the HP bar. Kirby: You know what I think? Chara: What? Sans: This battle really SUCKED. (silence) Kirby: The winner is... Kirby. NEXT TIME A ninja sneaks into the Hoshido castle, attacking all of the warriors inside. Ryoma: Stop! In the name of Hoshido! ??: Gren- Greninja. RYOMA VS GRENINJA! Trivia * I did this fight to promote Kirby's 25th Anniversary. * I didn't continue it for a while, but I remembered it after Undertale was announced for the PS4. * A certain flower may have grabbed the souls and fled... * I will never say what Sans was going to say. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:KirbyPKMNMaster Category:Undertale vs Kirby themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017